1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lounge pad for suntanning, and more particularly to a lounge pad which is capable of cooling an occupant lying on the pad in the hot rays of the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lounge pads for suntanning are usually made of canvas or plastic-coated fabric stuffed with resiliently spongy material such as kapok, shredded foam rubber and the like. Other lounge pads are made of non-permeable sheet plastic and are inflated with air. Water is generally not used for inflating suntanning lounge pads because the water heats up when the pad is lying in the sun, and the pad becomes uncomfortably hot for lying upon.
Typical non-inflated flattened pads and cushions may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 107,520; Des. 197,397; and Des. 255,854, together with German Pat. No. 864,314.
Typical air-inflated flattened pads, mattresses and pillows may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,169; and 4,629,433; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,983; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,004; British Pat. No. 962,694; French Pat. No. 1,046,514; French Pat. No. 1,047,698; French Pat. No. 1,106,026; and German Pat. No. DAS 1,034,337.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,714 shows a series of linked-together cushions, one form being intended for inflation with a mixture of water and air.
The above-listed patents are believed to be relevant to the present invention because they were adduced by a prior art search made by an independent searcher, and a copy of each of the above-listed patents is supplied to the Patent and Trademark Office herewith.
(The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective date of this application.
No representation or admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art in any acceptation of that term, or that no more pertinent information exists.